


That Hussy...

by Aislashu



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Fist Fights, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Rei are coming back from a movie when Nagisa spots Rin, though he doesn't notice Nitori at his side. Nitori gets jealous of Nagisa's rather familiar greeting...and turns his attentions to Rei. Fisticuffs ensue.</p><p> </p><p>From the prompt:<br/>basically one day Nitori hears Nagisa call Rin, Rin-chan and gets super jealous at the intimacy of it and to exact his revenge he decides to flirt with Rei right in front of Nagisa. Unfortunately Nagisa is even more the jealous type and it results in a shota fist fight</p><p>bonus if its actually such a violent fight that everyone is completely stunned and eventually the shotas are pulled apart by their repsective boyfriends~</p><p>((i mean like an absolute brutal no rules smackdown possibly with broken bones and blood))</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Hussy...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why my brain makes me take utterly crack prompts. I think it enjoys torturing me. I hope my pain becomes your pleasure, enjoy! :D

    Rei and Nagisa were heading down the sidewalk together, both of Nagisa's arms wrapped around one of Rei's, his head resting on the taller boy's shoulder. He was chatting rapidly to Rei about the movie they'd just seen when his eyes caught the two figures heading their way...Rin! Nitori was walking alongside Rin, happily licking at an ice cream cone, and Rin was purposely looking anywhere but at the smaller boy, as he was doing rather...naughty...things with his tongue on that cone.   
  
    "RIN-CHAAAAAN!!!" Nagisa squealed, disengaging himself from Rei.  
  
    "Why must you act so obnoxious..." Rei began, but sighed to himself, as Nagisa was already gone.  
  
    Rin's eyes had gone wide at Nagisa's echoing squeal, and before he knew it he had a little bundle of Nagisa slamming into his stomach and hugging him tightly.   
  
    "RIN-CHAAAAAN! Rei took me to see the most beautiful movie! You should see it Rin-chan!"  
  
    Nitori paused and glared at the small blonde, who was hanging all OVER his man. And calling him Rin-chan! Rin just stared down at Nagisa and tried to disengage himself, but it was no use...Nagisa was locked on tight and now going on to Rin about the movie. Nitori chomped on the edge of his cone a bit and then his eyes caught Rei standing awkwardly to the side, and slowly idled up to him.  
  
    "Rei was it?" Nitori purred softly.  
  
    The purring sound caught Rei's attention and he looked down, nodding at Nitori's question. Nitori had his gaze turned up to Rin and leaned down, slowly dipping his tongue down between the cone and ice cream, slowly licking in a circle to cause a small groove between the ice cream and the cone. His lips parted slowly, eyes keeping focused on Rei as he slid it into his mouth up to the edge of the cone, closing his lips on the soft cream before drawing it out, leaving the ice cream at a point, his lips coated white.  
  
    Rei gulped audibly. Nitori's tongue darted out, brushing slowly over his lips to get the cream off his mouth, smacking his lips lightly and curling them into a sweet little smirk.  
  
    "Rin likes seeing me with white cream all around my mouth, Rei...do you?"   
  
    "Um...." Rei could only stare, at a loss for words and face rapidly getting more red.   
  
    "I bet you'd like to rub some cream on my lips, wouldn't you Rei? I bet you'd love to splatter my face with some thick, white cream..." Nitori purred, offering up his cone.  
  
    "GET AWAY FROM MY MAN YOU HUSSY!" Nagisa had turned from Rin, stomping over to Nitori.  
  
    "Hmph. You were all over MINE!"   
  
    "I was not!"  
  
    "Was too!"   
  
    "Was not!"  
  
    "Too!"  
  
    "Not!"  
  
    "Too!"  
  
    "Too!"   
  
    "NOT!....HEY!"  
  
    Nagisa grinned and flashed his little victory sign, smirking.  
  
    "See? Was not! You said it yourself!"  
  
    Nitori growled and smashed his ice cream cone into Nagisa's face, rubbing his hand all over and smearing ice cream and broken cone all over Nagisa. Rin and Rei could only really stare as Nagisa flailed, squealing in rage. Nitori stepped back, laughing at Nagisa.  
  
    "See? That should teach you to stay away from my Rin!"  
  
    "HE WAS MY RIN-CHAN BEFORE HE WAS YOUR RIN!" Nagisa shouted, lunging at Nitori.  
  
    The lunge caught Nitori off-guard, and so did the flying fist. Nagisa threw a mean right punch, and it caught Nitori right in the cheek, staggering the boy back. Nitori let out a scream of rage, lunging forward with both fists flying wildly. Nagisa danced back, trying to fend off some of the blows, ducking under a flailing arm and driving his fist into Nitori's stomach, doubling the boy over. He brought up a knee, catching Nitori in the face and sending him staggering back.  
  
    "Should...should we...do something?" Rei managed weakly, watching the two younger teens completely tear at each other.  
  
    "You kidding?" Rin held a small box of popcorn, offering it to Rei. "This is the most fun I've seen in weeks."  
  
    "W...where did you get that? You didn't have anything a second ago!"  
  
    Rin shrugged, popping some popcorn into his mouth. Giving a resigned sigh, Rei reached over and grabbed some, nibbling on it.  
  
    Nitori had blood over his face, pouring from his nose. He stared at Nagisa, tears in his eyes, before he ran at the boy with a primal yell, tackling Nagisa around the stomach. He took the little blonde down under him, straddling the boy and sitting up, raining his fists down on Nagisa's face. He felt a deep, sadistic pleasure as he heard a crunch under his fist, blood spurting from Nagisa's nose as the boy screamed, struggling under Nitori to get away.   
  
    Nagisa finally bucked Nitori off of him and rolled over, starting to bring his own fists down on the boy beneath him. The popcorn was forgotten in Rin's hand at the sight of the two bloodied boys seriously duking it out.  
  
    "I...think...maybe we should stop this, actually...." Rin finally said.  
  
    "I quite agree..."   
  
    Rin and Rei moved forward, Rei grabbing Nagisa while Rin took hold of Nitori, pulling the two boys away. Nagisa and Nitori struggled hard in their respective boyfriends' grips, still trying to get at each other, legs flailing as they tried to reach with kicks.  
  
    "Jesus Christ, Nitori, what gives?!" Rin heaved the boy back, gripping him tightly.   
  
    "Seriously, Nagisa...that is not beautiful at all!"  
  
    "THAT HUSSY TRIED TO STEAL MY MAN!" both Nagisa and Nitori screamed at the same time.  
  
    Rei and Rin just stared at each other, shocked. Then both boys just burst out laughing, unable to do anything else. How ridiculous things had gotten! Nagisa and Nitori were caught off guard by the laughter, then looked at each other. Both boys were bruised, bloody, and smeared with ice cream. Clothing was torn, dirty, and both boys had incredibly messy hair. Suddenly, the two boys grinned sheepishly at each other.  
  
    "I'm sorry, Nagisa..." Nitori mumbled.  
  
    "I'm sorry too, Nitori..."  
  
    "Wanna go get some ice cream?"  
  
    "Sure!"  
  
    Nitori and Nagisa got out of their boyfriends' arms, moving and giving each other apologetic hugs. Rei and Rin were still laughing at the absurdity, so the two boys linked arms, heading back towards the ice cream shop, not caring that they looked like they'd been brutally mugged.   
  
    "WAIT!" Rei called, managing to catch his breath. "YOU'RE STILL BLOODY! WAIT!"  
  
    Already deep in conversation about Rockhopper Penguins, the two boys ignored Rei and kept walking, arm in arm, their brutal fight already forgotten.  
  
    "They...they're covered in blood...going to get ice cream..." Rei moaned.  
  
    "Yeah...our boyfriends are bad-ass. Mine won, though..."  
  
    "What? Clearly Nagisa had the upper hand..."  
  
    "No way. Nitori totally kicked his ass..."  
  
    Rei and Rin followed Nagisa and Nitori, bickering the entire way about the winner.


End file.
